1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure controls for gas and more particularly pertains to a new heat wrap for carbon dioxide tanks for improving performance of a paint ball gun by increasing length of use of a carbon dioxide tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pressure controls for gas is known in the prior art. More specifically, pressure controls for gas heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pressure controls for gas include U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,640 to Delajoud; U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,261 to Berglund et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,822 to Esposito; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,340 to Furr et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,838 to Berz; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,337 to Bonnema et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new heat wrap for carbon dioxide tanks. The inventive device includes a blanket having a generally rectangular configuration. The blanket has an inner surface and an outer surface. The blanket wraps around a carbon dioxide tank. A heating element is disposed interiorly of the blanket and being disposed around a substantial area of the blanket. The heating element has a power source. A cylindrical cap is secured to an upper short edge of the blanket. The cylindrical cap has an open upper end and an open lower end with a flow channel therebetween. The open lower end is dimensioned for coupling with an upper end of the carbon dioxide tank. A pressure switch is disposed within the cylindrical cap. The pressure switch is in communication with the heating element whereby a reduced pressure of carbon dioxide will activate the heating element to provide heat and increase the pressure of the carbon dioxide.
In these respects, the heat wrap for carbon dioxide tanks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving performance of a paint ball gun by increasing length of use of a carbon dioxide tank.